


SMS

by Werpanta



Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Absurd, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Короткая история о любви и заботе в sms-сообщениях.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	SMS

Самолёт сегодня, в 19:05. Встреча завтра утром. Соберешь мне чемодан? Я вернусь перед самым вылетом.

Конечно. Какой костюм положить, темно-серый или светлый?

Какой тебе больше нравится?

Светлый. Он лучше сочетается с моим.

Саймон… Я лечу один.

Почему? Мы в последнее время всегда выступали вместе.

Просто побудь в этот раз дома. Пожалуйста.

Маркус?

Ладно. Я не хотел говорить, но эта поездка может оказаться… опасной. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был там.

Я надеюсь ты там будешь не один?

Маркус?

Отвечай.

Со мной должен был лететь Сэм, он был андроидом-телохранителем и у него есть нужное ПО.

Но в последний момент ему пришлось срочно уехать в другое место.

Я лечу с тобой.

Нет

Да.

Нет

Ладно…

Саймон?

Привет, Коннор, есть минутка?

Привет, Саймон. Ты нечасто мне пишешь, что-то случилось?

Пока ничего, но у меня есть просьба.

Какая?

Ты не мог бы взять пару дней отгулов и слетать с Маркусом на встречу в N?

Почему я?

Потому что у тебя есть нужные навыки, и я тебе доверяю. Маркус говорит, что там может быть опасно, но рвётся лететь один. Я хочу, чтобы ты побыл рядом с ним.

Хм… Ну взять отгулы не проблема. Текущих дел у нас нет, а в бумагах Хэнк за пару дней не утонет. Так что если Маркус сам не будет против…

Не будет.

Ладно, пойду договариваться. Эх, а мне только удалось хотя бы начать переводить Хэнка на нормальный режим и питание… А сейчас он опять нажрётся какой-нибудь гадости.

Хочешь, я за ним присмотрю? В качестве благодарности. Мне не сложно.

О, я буду очень рад!

Договорились.

С тобой полетит Коннор.

…

А он об этом знает?

Да.

Ладно

Коннор, какого хрена?

Какого хрена что именно?

Какого хрена у меня по дому шарятся чужие люди? В смысле, андроиды, но какая в жопу разница.

Это не чужие, это Саймон. Я отдал ему свои ключи.

Зачем?

А что случилось?

Он меня разбудил.

Раньше, чем надо?

…

Я отлично могу проснуться сам.

Но к тому моменту ещё не проснулись.

Ладно. Какого он приготовил мне завтрак?

Вкусный?

Какая разница?!

Да.

Замечательно.

И обед! С собой!

Вообще отлично.

Там шпинат!

…

Ну он же не будет проверять, съели вы его или нет…

Но… Я же не могу… Он же…

Всё, мне пора бежать. Я напишу позже. Не обижайте Саймона!

Его обидишь...

Саймон

Саааймон…

Что?

Что-то случилось?

Нет

Мне скучно

Ты же должен быть на встрече.

Её перенесли на два часа. Уезжать нет смысла, но делать тут абсолютно нечего.

Там же Коннор. Или он не с тобой?

Со мной, но с ним совершенно невозможно о чём-то разговаривать. Он способен говорить только о работе. А я больше не хочу слушать, какое соотношений преступлений против людей и против андроидов произошло за этот месяц в Детройте.

…

А пойти погулять?

Небезопасно

И не хочу. Тут жара такая, система перегревается. В этом костюме ещё.

Ну перейди в спящий режим.

Не могу

Почему? Тоже небезопасно?

Не получается...

Расскажи мне сказку

…

Ладно, я сейчас позвоню.

Коннор, ВСЁ ПРОПАЛО!!!

Что? Хэнк?! Что случилось?!

Всё пропало! Все мои вещи! Где они?! Аааааа!!!

… 

Саймон навёл порядок в доме?

Кто его просил?!!

Ладно. Я ему напишу. Он ещё там?

Да!

И он приготовил ужин…

Мне уже страшно.

Из брокколи.

Ну Хэнк… Я сейчас с ним поговорю…

И я его съел!

…

Что он с вами сделал?

Он на меня так смотрел…

Ты должен меня научить.

Что?

Коннор, научить чему?

Готовить?

Смотреть.

Слушай, здесь такие закаты. Всё небо раскрашено в такие фантастические цвета. И солнце опускается прямо в море. Такое большое… Очень красиво. Я пришлю фотку.

Как прошла встреча?

Нет. Нифига, на фотке совсем не то. Не буду присылать. Надо будет просто тебя сюда привезти.

Как жаль, что у меня красок с собой нет, я бы порисовал… И показал тебе. И всем. Это надо видеть.

Маркус, встреча. Всё было хорошо?

Да, всё ОК. Без проблем

Я рад.

Вернёшься домой — нарисуешь.

Не, это тоже будет не то. Надо сюда ещё раз приехать. Вместе

Ты говорил, там опасно.

…

Приедем инкогнито. Незаметно. Снимем номер в отеле, будем ходить на пляж. А вечером смотреть на закаты.

Хорошо, как скажешь.

Только вдвоём

…

Тебя так достал Коннор?

Нет

Да

Ой, да меня все достали… 

Кроме тебя

Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
